


blame it on the alcohol

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drunk!Kimberly, F/F, Kim is a horny drunk, Pre-Relationship, Trini has the restraint of a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Tumblr quote prompt: "We Have to Be Quiet"orKim gets drunk and Trini has to drag her to her room and put her to bed without waking everyone in the house up.





	blame it on the alcohol

“Kim, come on.  Seriously, this isn’t funny,” Trini said as she struggled to get a very drunk Kim up the stairs of her house. 

She’d tried to take her to her own house but when Kim refused to hand over her keys, Trini knew that jumping into Kim’s window wasn’t an option, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to make it with Kim being decidedly uncooperative.

“It’s a little funny.”  Kim fell onto the stairs with a giggle.  Trini pulled her back up, shushing Kim as she dragged her to her bedroom.

“We need to be quiet, okay?  My parents and my brothers are asleep.”

“Quiet,” Kim repeated, holding her finger to her lips.

Trini finally made it to her bedroom, pushing open her door then holding Kim against her as she closed it as slowly and quietly as possible.  She led Kim to her bed and helped her lay down slowly, but Kim kept her arm around Trini’s neck, pulling her on top of her.

“You have really pretty eyes,” Kim muttered.

Trini stared down at her, sitting up quickly when Kim leaned forward. “You need to go to sleep.”  She lifted Kim’s feet onto the bed then unzipped her boots before pulling them off her feet.

“If you want to get me naked, all you have to do is ask.”

Trini sighed, closing her eyes.  “I’m not… I’m trying to get you ready for bed… sleep.”

“Am I making you nervous?”

Trini shook her head.  She wasn’t nervous.  She was fucking terrified.  Having her best friend, who she happened to be totally in love with, laying in her bed and flirting with her terrified her.  Terrified that she might let herself actually listen to Kim, to play along with whatever game her inebriated mind was playing, and have Kim wake up not remembering anything.  Or worse, remembering everything and hating Trini for not stopping her advances.

“You’re drunk,” she finally whispered.

“I’m fine.”  She sat up, tucking a strand of Trini’s hair behind her ear then trailing her fingers down her neck.

Trini shuddered and moved away, far enough away to avoid Kim touching her but close enough that she hoped Kim wouldn’t notice the distance and get her feelings hurt.

But, of course, Kim noticed.  Kim noticed everything, even after six beers.  She rose up onto her knees but promptly fell onto all fours against Trini’s arm.  “What’s wrong, TeeTee?”

“Nothing’s wrong.  I just think it’s a good idea if you go to sleep.”

“But I don’t want to go to sleep.”  Kim arms were like snakes, wrapping themselves around Trini’s neck.

“Kim, stop.”  When she didn’t listen, Trini grabbed both of her arms and forced them back to her sides.  “Stop it!”

Kim just stared at her for a minute before scoffing and shaking her head.  “Sorry,” she mumbled, laying against Trini’s pillow, curling herself into a ball.  “I thought you liked me.”

“I do,” Trini whispered after Kim closed her eyes.  When there was no response, Trini sighed and laid down next to her.  “You won’t remember this in the morning.”


End file.
